


No Money For Natsu

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Chastity Device, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 7 year timeskip, Fairy Tail borrowed from Kanou, who threatens to use Mira and Erza as "payment." Natsu offers himself instead and is taken away. His friends hurry to save him but get a little "distracted" along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Money For Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> _I rarely do crossovers, but this plot took shape and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. It's based post-timeskip for FT, but before the Grand Magic Games, when the guild was broke and paying back their debts. "Okane Ga Nai" means "No Money," thus this fic's name._
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't own any manga. Not even a doujinshi. All that is unique to this is matching "Fairy Tail" to "Okane Ga Nai." I think I'm the first to do that._

"Father, how could you!"

Macao Conbolt covered his face so he did not have to see his son's rage. He did not blame Romeo for hating him. After all, what he had done was unforgivable.

"I know Fairy Tail is in debt, and I know we had to borrow money, but...but...Kanou of Shinjuku?" Romeo screamed. "That man is evil!"

"He was the only one who would lend to us," Macao sighed miserably.

"It'll be fine," Makarov said as he sipped a frothy beer mug. "If he comes, we'll treat him just like we did Twilight Ogre."

"He's on a whole different level than Twilight Ogre," Romeo shuddered. "You can't just beat them up and expect him to forget the debt. Father, you know what he does. You know how he gets his money. He murders and deals in the sex trade. He'd sell his own sister to a whore house if she owed money to him."

"We would have been able to pay him back too, if you hadn't burned down that church."

"You're blaming me?" Romeo gasped.

Their argument was cut short by a kick that bust open the moldy door. An imposing shadow loomed in the doorway, and slowly in stepped a huge man dressed in a trim business suit. Notorious "loan shark" Kanou Somuku stepped in and glared around the smelly beer hall.

"Disgusting," he muttered. He would normally never deal with the worst mage guild in all of Fiore, but their offer was too good to refuse. He saw a man stand up and realized he must be Macao, the former master. The ancient man beside him had to be Makarov, the old (and now current) master. Then he saw a young teen cower back slightly.

"Kanou-san," Macao said, trying to sound humble. "We were just talking about paying you back."

"I came all the way here just to speak with you, Macao Conbolt," Kanou said stiffly, trying not to breathe too deeply. A few weird wizards stood around with glaring eyes. He hardly cared about them. His eyes went back to the boy. Dark hair, wide eyes, defiance but innocence. He had heard the rumors about this kid. A full-fledged mage, although he was only thirteen, rather cute, but spunky. Not his type at all, but he knew a few shotacons who would pay good money for a boy like this.

"As you can see, Kanou-san, all of our missing members have returned. We're doing jobs like never before. We...we just need another month. Just thirty days," Macao pleaded, already sweating.

"I gave you ninety days. With the interest you owe on your debt, if I wait much longer, not even selling your organs would cover the cost. You should feel _privileged_ that I came here before you sunk that low."

Romeo stepped forward boldly. "What is it you want? You want our guild? You want to sell the building?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't even fetch half the owed funds from this pathetic, moldy pile of louse-infested driftwood."

"Then what is it?" Romeo bellowed.

Kanou eyed him. No, definitely too spunky. Even if he took this boy as a sex slave, the person who might buy him would only turn around and sue Kanou for damages. "I heard two ladies came to Twilight Ogre and destroyed part of it. Because of that, they couldn't pay me the mortgage I hold over their guild hall. I will take the debt you owe, as well as what Twilight Ogre owes, out of the two ladies."

By the bar, Elfman moved in front of his sister Mira and sneered defiantly. Over at one of the dirty tables, a half-naked raven-haired ice mage stood up, and Gray Fullbuster looked ready to defend Erza. Neither young ladies looked overly concerned by the threats. They were S-Class mages for a reason.

But one mage stepped forward. "Leave them out of this. If you're that cruel at wanting your money, take me."

Kanou inspected the teen. He at least looked like he might be of legal age, and his pink hair was definitely unique. Natsu Dragneel, A.K.A. Salamander. Selling this infamous dragon slayer would more than cover the debt.

Lisanna leaped up, covering her mouth. "Natsu, you can't! Men like that..."

"It's fine, Lisanna," he smiled to her. "I'll protect your sister and the whole guild." He looked back to Kanou with determination. "One night! How much?"

Kanou was impressed that the young mage knew just what to expect. It was fascinating him more and more. "I once offered a young man half a million each time. I'll offer you the same deal. Your guild owes me three million Jewels. Do you understand what that means?"

Natsu sneered for a moment, but his eyes hardened. "Six nights. Got it," he muttered.

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted, horrified at the deal.

"It's okay, Gramps," Natsu said softly, not taking his hard eyes off Kanou. "Just think of it as my prelude to an S-Class job."

Happy pouted. "But Natsu..." The blue cat looked ready to cry.

"Hey, don't worry," Natsu laughed, scratching the top of his furry head. "When I get back, we'll go fishing, okay?"

Kanou chuckled and waved for Natsu to go first. He watched the mage walk by and inspected his gait, his exposed torso, and the powerful muscles in his legs. Oh yes, he would do just perfect!

"Master!" Mira shouted after they were gone.

"It was his choice," Makarov sighed. "Besides, this is Natsu. He won't get injured too badly."

"But...to settle our debt like that..." Mira's huge blue eyes looked near tears.

"It's what Natsu chose." Makarov also shook his head, not liking it one bit, but when a mage decides how to solve a problem, they should be allowed to act freely. It was the Fairy Tail way.

* * *

Natsu was almost vomiting by the time they arrived at Kanou's mansion. "I'm never riding in a vehicle again!" Then he saw the building and his head began to clear. Kanou came up beside him, a giant of a man, and placed a hand on Natsu's back. He pulled away, but then he saw a friendly smile on Kanou's face.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

The smile was genuine. Natsu swallowed hard and let himself be guided in.

The first person to meet him inside was a woman in a kimono. "There you are, Danna!" Or correct that...an _okama_ in a kimono. Although the makeup was really impressive.

Kanou sighed and rubbed out a pulsing vein. "Someya, not now."

"Not now, not ever. And who is this?" The cross-dresser leaned in close to Natsu, who drew back with a grimace. "Nowhere near as cute as Aya-chan, but I like his scarf, and the hair! Maybe I should go for pink hair. I have a kimono that would totally match you." The okama grinned happily. "Call me Kaoruko."

"Kaoru...ko?" Natsu muttered. This person put Master Bob's attempts at being feminine to shame.

"Someya, I'm busy with a client," Kanou warned.

"Client? _Client?_ " Someya Kaoruko shrieked. "Does poor Aya-chan know you're taking _clients_ like this?"

Natsu looked aside. He wondered who Aya-chan was. A girlfriend? Maybe a wife?

"I will speak with you later." Kanou grabbed Natsu's arm and yanked him forward.

The dragon slayer followed him into another room, then down a hallway. "Do you often take... _clients_ like me?"

"No," Kanou answered bluntly.

Natsu looked aside. This man was so impossible to read, gentle one minute, cold the next. He wondered what might happen to him. He knew the worst, of course. Six days with this man. Six nights of harsh sex, bondage, humiliation, maybe even light torture. Who knew what sort of kinks this guy had! And it might not be just him. He might have friends who would want in on the action. Or he might sell him out to favored clients in order to make the money.

Natsu had never experienced gay sex. He knew it would hurt—everyone said so—but he was used to pain. It was the unknown that bothered him, and the fact that the whole guild knew what he was sacrificing. He wondered if Lucy would still want to be friends. He wondered if Gray would tease him or simply say nothing and just look at him with pity. That ice bastard had better not be feeling pity!

Then they met up with another man with broad shoulders and an emotionless face. Just by looking at the man's build, only slightly hidden by the tailored suit, Natsu could tell that this person was a fighter.

"Boss," Kuba Homare addressed, "the report for the deal with Hana Corporation has arrived. The merger is a go. You fly out in the morning."

"Good, and just in time for this toy I acquired," he said, grabbing Natsu's arm. "Since I'll be gone for six days, I want to make sure everything is prepared for Ayase. Oh, and that item I bought yesterday, have it delivered to my bedroom. I want to test it out on this pinkie."

Natsu was ready to flame up at being called pinkie. No one called him pinkie! He just barely restrained himself. After all, this was for the guild. To save Mira and Erza from this man's retaliation, and to help Fairy Tail repay its debts—debts it acquired because he and the rest of the group who were on Tenrou Island had been too weak to fight off the dragon Acnologia and missed seven years of their lives—he would accept any humiliation.

Kanou dragged him further on. Finally he stopped by a thick door and opened it.

"In here," Kanou ordered.

Natsu gulped and stepped in. The first thing to catch his eyes was the spacious bed. Then the door shut behind him, and he felt Kanou's body up against his, feeling solid and warm. Then something more caught Natsu's attention. Homare had delivered "the item" that Kanou wanted to test.

"That...it's...it's a..."

"I am leaving on a six-day business trip. I must leave my beloved Ayase at home. That's where you come in."

"But...that!" he pointed.

"It's for you."

Natsu's eyes widened at what he saw inside that room. "B-But...no! I knew you might want to have sex with me, but...but _that_...I refuse!"

"Oh really?" Kanou chuckled sadistically. "I thought we had an agreement. Half a million Jewels a night in order to pay off your guild's debt. Are you going to back out?"

Natsu shut his eyes, calmed his mind, and slowly opened his eyes with a sense of determination. "I'm a mage of my word. Six nights. No backing out."

"Good," Kanou smirked victoriously. "Then strip."

Natsu swallowed hard and slowly began to tug off his scarf.

* * *

"Master, how could you!" Lucy shrieked.

Macao sighed at Lucy's irate voice. "We're hearing that a lot today, aren't we, Sixth Master."

"You shut up, Fourth Master," Makarov snapped. Then he turned to the livid blonde. "Now Lucy..."

"Oh no! You're not sweet-talking me into thinking this is acceptable just because Natsu agreed to it. You know very well he'd agree to anything if it meant saving someone in this guild. Besides, this is Natsu! He probably has no idea what he agreed to."

"No, he knew," Makarov said with sad assurance. "If I at all thought he didn't, I would've stopped him."

"You should have anyway," she shrieked. She twirled around and began to stomp away.

"Lucy!" Makarov shouted.

"I don't care if you're master of this guild," she shouted. "I will never sit back and leave one of my friends to get raped. Do you have any idea how many times he's saved me? Well," Lucy huffed, "maybe it's time for me to save him!"

She turned again and began to storm out, but a metal breastplate was suddenly in her way. Lucy leaped back a step and looked up to see Erza glaring down at her.

"Uh...um..." Lucy shivered at the gleam in the warrior woman's eyes. "H-hello, Erza...san."

"Lucy," she thudded. The whole guild backed away a step, leaving Lucy on her own. The Spirit Mage felt the blood drain out of her cheeks. Then Erza's face softened. "I'll join you. I don't like what that bastard Kanou has done. Besides, this is partly my fault. If he wishes to take out our debt with sex..." Lucy was about to protest, but Erza said with calm composure, "...we can always hand Loke over to him."

Lucy suddenly flared up. "You will _not_ use my Spirits like that!"

Gray, Levy, and Lisanna came forward as well. "Let's bring Natsu back!"

Lucy nodded, glad that others were standing up against this injustice.

* * *

"I wish we could get there faster," Lisanna pouted as they road a night train.

"It can't be helped," Gray said, staring out into the black landscape that zoomed by. "It takes twelve hours by train to get there."

"But it's night," Lisanna whimpered. "Just think what that horrible man must be doing to Natsu right now. I was sort of hoping we could break in there and save him in the nick of time. Like this, it'll be too late."

Erza nodded angrily. "That's true. They're probably in the middle of doing it right now. Natsu is probably chained to a bed, slathered in lotion, that huge man looming over him, ready to pierce into him, two struggling bodies in the dark..."

Lisanna covered her ears. "No!"

Other passengers on the train hissed "Shhhh!" Lisanna cried, but she kept her voice down.

"Erza," Levy sweated, "you read too much yaoi."

"Do I?" she wondered.

Lisanna had tears in her eyes. "Natsu has never even had sex. I don't want his first time to be with a man."

Lucy smirked over at her. "Did you want to be his first?"

The white-haired girl froze in mortification. "Well, that is...y-yeah," she mumbled, blushing pinker than Natsu's hair.

"Do you really think Natsu is still a virgin?" Erza asked. "That's somewhat naive, isn't it?"

Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy all gawked at her. "Are you saying, you and him...?" Lucy began in shock.

"Not yet."

" _Not yet?_ " Lisanna bellowed, earning more hushes.

"Then you want to?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"If he ever offered, I wouldn't mind," she shrugged casually. "However, I thought the two of you..."

"Not even once!" Lucy exclaimed, only to get hushed by annoyed passengers. "You, Lisanna?"

"I wish!" she pouted, folding her arms in a slump.

"But if Natsu agreed so quickly," Gray mused, "maybe he's into guys."

The girls stared hard at him, and slowly all of them, even Erza, began to blush with vivid imaginations.

"Not me!" Gray screamed. "Why would you even think I'd fuck that idiot flame-brain?"

One of the passengers shouted, "Shut up, you pervs!"

"Maybe Laxus," Erza wondered, thinking about who were the obvious choices.

"Or Loke," Lucy glared. It'd be just like the playboy to swing both ways!

"I don't know about here," Lisanna muttered, "but in Edolas there were rumors about Natsu and Gajeel." Of course, she hadn't minded those rumors too much, since that wasn't _her_ Natsu.

"Natsu...and Gajeel," Levy muttered, almost drooling at the possibilities.

"And with that pink hair..." Gray wondered for a bit: could it be true? And if so, then all those times Natsu tackled him... No, it couldn't be! Not Natsu!

Lisanna pouted with watery eyes. "I...I think...I'm going to be sad. If Natsu likes guys then...my pretty white wedding..."

"You daydream too much," Lucy grumbled. "I'm heading to the bathroom. Stop talking about perverted things before we get kicked off the train." She rose up, tapped her Spirit Keys to make sure they were there, and hurried away. All this talk had made her incredibly horny. She wanted to escape to a toilet stall and call out Loke to ease the ache.

* * *

Natsu: "Do I really have t-to wear this...the whole time?"

Kanou: "All six days."

Natsu: "But it's...sort of uncomfortable. I don't like it down there. What if I have to pee?"

Kanou: "Kuba-san will assist you."

Natsu: "What! No way!"

Kanou: "And wear that other thing."

Natsu: "The hell!"

Kanou: "Gion."

Gion: "Yo, nii-san."

Kanou: "You will videotape the entire thing."

Gion: "Really? Everything? Even..."

Kanou: "Everything! I want to see every detail, every expression in his face."

Gion: "Awesome! You're the best nii-san ever."

Kanou: "Idiot! Hug me again and I'll toss you into the bay. Now man your camera."

Gion: "Aye sir!"

Natsu: "No! Hey, don't...stop! Stop! Please, don't record this! Please!"

Kanou: "Just ignore the camera. Relax."

Natsu: "Stoooooop!"

* * *

"My God, Lucy!" Loke thrust into her, slamming her against the toilet stall wall.

"Quiet! If they hear us..."

He yanked her shirt up above her breasts and flicked the front snap of her bra apart so it sprang open. "Let's see you try to be quiet when I do this." He grabbed her nipples and pinched them hard.

Lucy covered her mouth and muted a moan. It felt so good. She need this. Imagining what Natsu was going through, being raped by that handsome businessman, fucked until he screamed, writhing amongst satin sheets as he made that face he only got when he smelled a particularly well-cooked slab of steak: it aroused her. Natsu as the uke...so insanely hot!

Loke pressed harder into her. Lucy hitched a leg up to the top of the toilet so he could thrust in deeper. He was still clothed, only his pants opened, and she was glad her miniskirt flipped up so easily. Still, if they were discovered...

Suddenly, they heard the bathroom door open, and two women entered chatting loudly about the trip they had just gone on. Loke paused in his thrusting, and Lucy's eyes went huge. They heard the two women take the stalls on either side of them. Their chatting went momentarily quiet as they dropped their panties and sat down. Loke stared at Lucy, silently asking what they should do. She put her finger to her lips to hush him. All they had to do was wait until the two were gone.

They listened to the women peeing. Loke hated to admit it, but the sound and the thought of it aroused him. He never knew he had a kink for such a thing. Slowly, he pressed more into Lucy. She shook her head in desperation, terrified that he was making her want to moan in a situation like this. Loke smirked sadistically. He pulled back and slid in again, enjoying the slow torture. Lucy shut her eyes tight and tensed up her mouth. She could not make a single sound, not with strangers just a meter away on both sides. Yet Loke's slow thrusting was driving her far more wild than his fast humping.

Finally they heard one lady flush the toilet. Loke grabbed Lucy's breasts and held them possessively. She hummed just a little, soft enough for the rushing water to block out. That lady went to the sink to wash her hands.

"You still in there, Keiko?"

"Yeah, a minute. I'm on my period."

"'Kay, I'll wait outside."

Then the main door shut. Loke had a wild grin. Lucy shook her head. He wouldn't! Not with one more person still there. Slowly she realized...Loke wanted to drive her crazy with a potential audience.

He thrust into her, not so wild as to bang the stall wall, but enough so that Lucy covered her mouth with both hands. He continued to thrust, sliding in as she tried to pull away. He grabbed her hips to hold her still and forced himself into her. Lucy could hardly believe he would do this. She needed to release the tension building up, but she couldn't with someone there.

Then Loke pinched her nipples again. Lucy grunted. She shook in terror at the sound, but luckily she realized it could be mistaken for someone with constipation.

At last, the toilet flushed. Still Lucy kept quiet, covered her mouth, and tried to stop what was about to happen. They heard the lady at the sink, humming softly, taking her time washing up. Lucy began to get weak in the knees. Loke grabbed her around the thighs, hoisted her up, and held her as he thrust more. Lucy looked lost, driven insane with the struggle of keeping quiet.

"Mnn!"

That was the only sound she let out as her muscles clenched him. She grabbed Loke hard and buried her clamped mouth into his neck. Instead of releasing the power of the orgasm through her voice, she dug her nails in, almost tearing into his clothes. He felt the spasms and stroked her hair, happy but also silently apologizing for being so cruel.

The humming drifted, and finally the woman left. Lucy raised her head up, smiled tiredly, then she suddenly slapped Loke across the face.

"Totally deserve it," he admitted.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" she ordered.

"You are incredibly sexy when you try to hold back," he smirked. "Ready for round two?"

"No, wait, I... _nnnngh!_ "

"Better keep quiet, princess," Loke chuckled. "Someone might hear you."

* * *

Back in the train car, Erza was fidgeting. Gray sat beside her, and he felt the slight movements. Her hips kept shifting, and he could guess why. Lucy had been gone for a long time. Natsu was convinced she had constipation issues, but Gray had once heard the noises she made when it took her a long time in the bathroom. Those were _not_ the grunts of constipation. Likely, Lucy got turned on from their conversation about Natsu's fate and was at it again with Loke. That meant Erza was likely just as flustered.

Suddenly, the armored woman stood up. "I need to check on the luggage." Then she hurried away.

Gray waited one solid minute before he also stood up and stretched. "I need a smoke," he mumbled. "Will you two be okay?"

Levy smiled up to him. "We're not weak."

"Don't I know it!" he chuckled. "I'll be back in a few." Then he followed in the same direction Erza had gone.

Once he was away, Levy leaned in close to Lisanna. "So, Natsu and Gajeel were a couple in Edolas, huh? You have _got_ to tell me all the gory details."

The poor white-haired girl turned red when she saw the sparkling eagerness in Levy's eyes.

Gray was unsure where Erza might have gone. He stopped by the women's bathroom but heard muffled grunts. Definitely Lucy and Loke at it again. So he decided to see if her claim of checking on luggage might have been a hint. The luggage car was in the very back of the train, with the noisy kitchen car separating it from the passengers. Gray slipped through the steamy kitchen with all its clattering pots and used his ice to make a key that worked for the door. It opened, and he stepped outside to a cold wind that whipped at his white coat. The moon was high above, the tracks a blur just under his feet. He carefully walked over the open space separating the two cars and put his ear to the door.

"Mmm...ohhhh!"

He smiled at Erza's heated moans. The train suddenly went over a bridge. He looked down at the ravine with a moonlit river below. The noise of the clacking train amplified, so he used the advantage to open the door unheard.

Inside, the moans were much loud, no restraint at all. He also heard a buzzing sound. There was a faint light further back. He crept forward to a clearing amidst crates and bags. There, Erza sat on the floor leaning against one of her softer bags, her body naked, a vibrating dildo slopping in and out of her.

"Ahhhh...Jellal!"

Gray felt a slight drop. Of course she fantasized about him. He already knew that their relationship had been close. Still, he felt sad that it was his name she called.

Erza leaned her head back and panted hard. Sweat made her scarlet hair stick to her moist shoulders. A small puddle had collected just under where she sat. Gray still watched, unable to look away as her hand went up and pinched her sensitive nipple.

"Natsuuuu!" she groaned.

Gray jolted a little. Did she also fantasize about that stupid flame-brain? How? Why? What could she possibly see in him? He was short, annoying, destructive, an idiot who probably didn't know how to kiss, let alone fuck.

Erza was rocking into the thrusts of the vibrator. Her cries went throaty. Gray always suspected that women tried to imitate the high, gaspy sounds in porn movies, and now he saw that his suspicions were true. Erza's orgasmic cries were husky, powerful, and her face contorted in such an intense pleasure that she looked like some beast in heat. Gray found himself grabbing at his boxers, hard from listening to her.

"Oh God...oh God...GRAY!"

"Fuck it," he decided. Hearing her scream his name right at that critical moment was too much. He would probably die, but his mind was too far gone.

He rushed forward. Erza gasped and tried to cover her breasts in shame, but her body was reacting on its own now. Gray threw off his clothes with his infamous exhibitionist speed, leaped right on top of her, and sucked her breast hard. The orgasm intensified twice as strong. Erza grabbed his shoulders and rode it out while Gray twisted one nipple and sucked the other.

"You...brat," she huffed. "Kill you...later."

"Yes, later," he smirked. "If I don't get you to scream my name a second time, I deserve to die." He took the buzzing dildo and formed a shell of ice around it, then slid that up into the dripping opening.

Erza screamed at the sudden chill. She both fought him away and yanked him closer. Gray took the beating and enjoyed thrusting the toy in while playing with her breasts.

"You fantasize a lot," he teased, and laughed when he saw her blush in shame. "I must be lucky, getting to see you without any armor at all. This isn't Titania here. This is just Erza Scarlet." He kissed her neck and breathed into her ear. "Just beautiful Erza, the woman I admire, the girl I like."

Erza hummed at his hot mouth and cool touches. However, that dildo was numbing her inside. "Too cold. It hurts." Her eyes stared hard into his. "Warm me up," she ordered.

She shoved Gray down to the ground, removed the toy, and straddled over him. Now she looked like the stern S-Class mage he knew, the woman who could take charge of an army of mages and lead them to victory. He did not mind surrendering to her strength. She caged him in with her muscular arms and taut legs, hovered over him, and stared down, seemingly examining him. Then she slowly lowered herself, pressing his burning hot shaft into the chilled passage. The exchange of temperature made her moan and shudder. Gray leaned back, feeling how his ice had cooled her yet wanting to warm her now. He pulled on her hips, urging her to keep going deeper until she was snug against him. She squeezed her muscles and felt his entire length within her.

Gray felt the clench of soft walls around him and shuddered. She was so strong, all muscles refined...even these!

She rode on top of him, sometimes sitting up and rocking her hips, her head leaned back, crying out in pleasure, and sometimes she leaned over, smothering him with the plump breasts she always hid behind armor, kissing him while her hips undulated. Gray enjoyed every position she experimented on, even when she went "reverse cowgirl." From any angle, she was beautiful. He played with her bouncing breasts, listened to her cries, and allowed her to set the tempo.

Erza suddenly angled one way and jolted, her eyes huge, so shocked she could barely whimper out the scream she wanted. She had hit her spot, and she stayed right at the angle, thrusting hard onto Gray, not stopping even when he warned her.

"Erza!" he cried out, worried for her. "Let me go. I'm...about to...I'm gonna cum. Pull off!"

Lost in that moment of shivering bliss, she didn't care. "GRAY!" she screamed as her thighs tightened and her muscles clenched around him.

"Fuck...no...Erza!" he yelled, but he could not stop himself. He burst inside her, and still her walls massaged him. He felt like he was floating in a dream, yet he wanted to cry. What if something happened? With no protection, what if...?

A waterfall of red hair collapsed on top of him, drowning his worries. Erza gave him a rough kiss, battling his tongue like a duel. He heard her panting as she slowly loosened up. Her inner walls gave occasional twitches, which his tender cock felt strongly, but she was slowly coming down from her high.

Then she leaned up, her nose mere centimeters from his, and glared at him. "You won't die this time."

Gray laughed wearily, but as she began to pull herself off of him, he felt the juiciness down there. "God, Erza, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a condom, didn't think I'd need one, and I figured I'd just pull out before cumming. I am so, so sorry."

She shrugged it off as she requipped into a sexy satin sleeping gown and laid on her back beside him. "I'm on magical contraceptives. I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Contraceptives? Why would you need to be on those?"

"Of course, because I'm an S-Class mage," she answered bluntly. "Some missions require..."

He covered his ears. "I don't want to know!"

She chuckled and pulled his head on top of her chest, letting him lay on her breasts as if they were pillows. "I've never had to do that, but it's a requirement Master insists upon. You're only my second, Gray, and my first was when I was too young to know what was going on."

"Jellal?" he asked in a tentative whisper.

"No," she said fast. "I was a slave. I was caught trying to escape. They...punished me. Don't make me remember it." That was all she needed to say.

Gray shivered that something that traumatic happened in her past. "So then," he realized, "this is the first time you've _made love_."

She thought it over. That dark shadow of the past faded, and there was only the bright blue of Gray's eyes looking down at her. She smiled and chuckled softly. "Yeah, guess you're right. My first time...making love."

He smiled to see her happy. That was all he ever wanted, to see Erza's smile.

"Gray," she whispered, "when we get back home, can we do this again?"

"Will you threaten to kill me?" he smirked.

"If you make fun of how I look when I go crazy and lose control, I might."

He had to chuckle at her gruff manners. "Of course we can. However often you want."

He leaned over her to give her a gentle kiss, but Erza grabbed around his torso and yanked him to sit on top of her. Gray felt her legs spread and her hips rotate invitingly. Apparently the Titania was not done with him yet!

* * *

The next morning, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, and Gray stood in front of the impressive mansion. It was just now sunrise, and the morning made the land glow in pinks and purples, like a bruise of love left behind after a passionate night. They had barely slept, worried for the fate of their friend and busy with their own fantasies.

"We're busting in!" Erza decided.

They charged inside. There were a few guards, but they were easily defeated. In a hallway, they heard Natsu's voice.

"What? Again? No! I don't want to. Enough already!"

Fury drove them on. Gray formed a fist, put in on his other hand, and a glowing magic circle formed around it. "Ice Make: Battering Ram."

A large pole of ice shot forward, slammed into the door, and splintered the wood apart. The group ran inside and immediately took up fighting stances. Within the large room, they saw two identical twins, a strange man with a video camera, and further in the room...

"My God," Levy breathed in shock.

"N-Natsu!" Lisanna gasped.

Lucy covered her mouth.

Gray cringed back. "What the hell did they do to you?"

The dragon slayer looked up with tears in his eyes. "Erza...sorry...you have to see me...like this."

Erza stepped toward the twins. "Release him. We're taking him back."

"I'm sorry, but he agreed," Kuba Homare said stolidly.

Erza held her sword to his throat, but he did not flinch at all.

"It's okay," Natsu whispered hoarsely. "Thank you Erza, Lucy, everyone, but...it's fine. I'm okay."

He stood up slowly. Natsu had been dressed in a bright pink furry bunny outfit: ears, cottontail and all. He blushed at the embarrassing costume.

"You see, this is Ayase." He waved down to a delicate looking young man sitting in front of the tea setting he had been by. "Ayase is Kanou's lover. Kanou had to go on a business trip and wanted someone to entertain Ayase. I have to wear a chastity belt and this stupid costume, and I have to eat these horribly sweet cakes..."

Ayase looked worried. "Natsu-san, I said already that you don't have to eat them until you're sick. Just tell me and we'll switch to another game."

Natsu shuddered at the thought of what other sickeningly cutesy games Ayase might come up with. "It's...it's not too bad. Really. It's just for five more days."

Erza nodded solemnly. "I see. We were under a false impression."

"Are you at all hurt, Natsu?" Lisanna asked in worry.

"This damn chastity belt is killing my crotch," he admitted.

Ayase rose up and held onto the furry rabbit arm. "I'm so sorry, Natsu-san. I asked Kanou to remove it, but he refused. He thinks all men want to sleep with me."

"But I'm not gay!" Natsu yelled.

Lisanna sighed in relief. "Oh thank God," she whispered.

Levy pouted. "So much for my yaoi fantasies!"

"My apologies to the Kanou estate. I will pay for the door," Erza told the Kuba twins. "Please send Natsu back home at the appropriate time. Let's go," she ordered the others.

Lucy was still grabbing her mouth. She stared with huge eyes, looking at how the pink fur of the bunny costume perfectly matched Natsu's salmon hair. Gray tried to tug on her arm, and finally she could not hold it back anymore. She screamed out a laugh in unstoppable hysterics.

"A bunny! We thought...hehe...we thought he was humping you...like a rabbit...bwahahaa...but you...you're the rabbit!" She was crying tears of hilarity. "Oh God, I wish I had a camera."

Gion raised his head up from his video camera. "I'll have the entire six days on film. I can sell it to you for seventy thousand Jewels."

"Worth it!" Lucy laughed wildly.

"But Lucy," Levy gasped, "that's a whole month's worth of rent, and you're always behind."

"I don't care. To see a video of Natsu having a tea party in a bunny suit...that's worth the debt."

Erza nodded. "I see your point. I would like to order a copy too."

"And me," Gray smirked. "This is a lifetime's worth of blackmail."

Natsu went pale. "Guys, no! You can't. If the rest of the guild saw..."

Ayase's huge eyes looked sad. "I'm so sorry, Natsu-san. I'm sorry! I told Kanou I liked this costume. I didn't think he'd buy it. I'm so sorry!"

Natsu cringed in sympathy at his tears. "No, Ayase, it's okay. Really, it's fine, just make sure that horrible financial gorilla doesn't sell any copies."

"But...but if I ask, I have to compensate him...with my body."

Natsu pulled away in shock. "That's horrible!"

"Then I'll be expecting my copy in the mail," Lucy sang out, blowing a kiss to Gion.

He was instantly smitten. "Ah, miss, have you ever thought of starring in a movie?"

Her eyes lit up with stars. "Eh? Me? A movie star?"

"Absolutely! With your sex appeal and that massive rack, you would be the perfect starring actress in an AV."

She cringed back. "No way in hell!" she shrieked, then stormed out of the room. The others gave their farewells and final smirking laughs at Natsu's pink costume and left as well.

* * *

A week later, Fairy Tail was buzzing about the newest couple. Erza and Gray had been caught in the storage room by Mira. Juvia had to be escorted to the sailing docks as her sorrowful tears threatened to flood them all. The rest of the guild was happy for them.

In the midst of laughing and drinking, the doors opened. Slowly, dragging his feet, Natsu entered the drinking hall. Guild members whispered about his weary looks. Since no one from the rescue team had said anything about the bunny costume, everyone assumed the dark circles under his eyes and dragging steps were from _other causes_. Kanou entered behind him and looked directly to Makarov. The tiny old man stepped forward with a hateful glare in his eyes.

"As you can see, I return him unharmed," Kanou said coldly. "Your debt to me is paid in full. It was good doing business with you, Fairy Tail." Then he turned and marched away.

Everyone was silent as Makarov and Natsu looked at one another, the older man stern with worry, the teen beaten and the light in his eyes dimmed from such lengthy humiliation.

"Natsu," the guild master said quietly. "Don't ever do something like this again."

"No offense, Gramps," he said and tried to smile, "but to save the guild, I'd do worse."

"Do you need anything?" Makarov asked in fatherly concern.

"A healer. My crotch is killing me!"

Every guild member went pale except the five who had gone to rescue him. They sat at a table and snickered softly as they realized just how _wrong_ that sounded.

**The End**


End file.
